


No Work Without Reward

by taintedsportscandy



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, handjob, sportarobbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taintedsportscandy/pseuds/taintedsportscandy
Summary: Robbie doesn't want to exercise because it's not rewarding. Sportacus finds the perfect workout plan for him.





	

Robbie sloppily sat in his chair with his head propped up in his hand. Sportacus stood in front of him with his hands on his hips.

 

“There’s got to be at least SOME form of exercise you like!” he insisted, his accent blurring some of his words. Robbie stubbornly shook his head. “Nope. Too much work, with no real reward.” “Of course there’s a reward!” Sportacus interjected. “You become fit and healthy!” he gestured to himself. Robbie rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but it takes YEARS. I’m talking about getting all sweaty and hot and out of breath. It’s so gross. If exercise felt as good as a nap, in comparison, I'd make you look like.. well, me.” Robbie said, then stood to get himself something sweet to eat. Sportacus held his chin in thought. “Reward… hmm…” He leered to Robbie, who was walking by him toward his refrigerator. Suddenly he smirked. Before Robbie could pass him, he stuck out his hand to grip Robbie’s chin to face him, startling the villain like a deer caught in the headlights. “I think I know the perfect exercise for you. But it takes some warming up.” Robbie took a moment to register what he’d said. “Warming up?” Sportacus only smirked in response, pressing his lips to Robbie’s.<br />

Robbie’s brows shot up, but he eventually leaned into the kiss, letting his eyes close. As it deepened, their lips unsealed to break into a series of smaller kisses, tilting their heads slightly to come together. Sportacus’ lips then left a trail of kisses down his jaw and to his neck. “So this is exercise?” Robbie asked, lifting a brow. “No, this is still the warm-up,” Sportacus said between kisses. His hand that was originally on his jaw slid down Robbie’s shoulder, sending chills up his spine, while the other held onto his hip. Suddenly Robbie felt Sportacus’ pelvis collide with his, and he shuddered. “O-Oh.. I see now.” Robbie was unsure what to do with his hands, so he rested one on Sportacus’ shoulder and the other at the base of his neck, awkwardly attempting to return the pressure with his hips. As Sportacus grinded against him, he suddenly let out a gasp, heat rushing back and forth between his face and his groin. “S-So.. this is a warm-up?” he managed. “Only part of it,” Sportacus simply said, returning his lips to Robbie’s. Sportacus’ hands travelled up to Robbie’s vest, unbuttoning it as swiftly as he could without looking. Robbie maneuvered out of it while Sportacus undid his belt as well, both articles dropping to the floor. Sportacus grabbed his navy blue turtleneck, untucking it and breaking off the kiss to quickly pull it over his head, knocking off his cufflinks and messing up his hair a bit in the process. Before Robbie had the chance to protest, Sportacus’ lips we flush against his again. With his belt gone, Robbie’s pants started to loosen around his ribcage, exposing his midriff. After making a replica of Sportacus’ outfit for a disguise, Robbie was glad he got to put his knowledge of his clothing to use, and had his shoulder-padded vest and tight-fitting t-shirt off in no time. He carefully touched Sportacus’ skin, but eventually pressed himself against him, one hand reaching up to pull his hat off. He tangled his fingers in the curly dirty blonde hair, while his other hand trailed fingers over Sportacus’ torso. Meanwhile, the other man’s hands caressed Robbie’s pale skin, slowly sliding the smooth fabric down far enough to trace his subtle v-line with his fingers. Robbie twitched a little at the unfamiliar touch. 

 

“So.. what comes after the warm-up?” Sportacus pulled his head back in surprise. “Robbie Rotten.. Are you EAGER to exercise?” his brows lifted as he grinned. Robbie shut him up with another kiss, and Sportacus chuckled against his lips. 

 

Sportacus grabbed the back of Robbie’s thighs, lifting him up. Robbie quickly latched onto him. He walked them over to Robbie’s chair, where he set him down and knelt in front of him. He pulled his pants off, including what he was wearing underneath, leaving him fully exposed. Robbie felt small, tempted to cover himself up, when Sportacus took his length into his hands and began pumping it. Robbie lost all sense of embarrassment and sunk into his chair, pushing his hips upward and biting his knuckle. Sportacus smiled, increasing his pace. “Wh-What is this, an arm workout?” Robbie spluttered through groans. “Well… yes! You’re learning,” Sportacus grinned slyly at him. He had opened his mouth and nearly took him in when Robbie suddenly lunged forward, knocking Sportacus back onto the fuzzy rug. It was Robbie’s turn to strip him down, and he tried not to make it obvious as he admired the body in front of him. Slowly he returned the favor, indulging himself in the noises Sportacus made. 

 

Robbie hated to admit how much he had thought about the idea of seeing Sportacus completely naked. He already had to stare intensely at him in order to get the proportions right for his disguise; looking at every dip and curve and detail of his body cloaked in fabric had only peaked his interest. For a moment he wondered if Sportacus had thought the same. The part of him that knew they were polar opposites told him no; but here he was, stark naked with him on his bunker floor, and after the kisses and touches he’d received, he was beginning to overpower that other part of him. “Hey, come here,” Sportacus’ voice broke him from his thoughts. He looked up, crawling over him under the faces met. 

 

He felt the calloused touch of the other’s fingers on his chin, and watched as Sportacus wet a few of his fingers in his mouth. His slick fingers travelled to his entrance, and one entered, making him tense. The muscles in his legs nearly gave out as he whimpered, pressing his brow against Sportacus’ collarbone, hot breaths spreading over his chest. Soon enough another finger was inside him, and then another. Just as he thought he couldn’t take anymore, Sportacus withdrew his fingers, and kissed Robbie again. He sat up slightly, and Robbie lifted himself onto his knees. Sportacus slowly pushed into him, just barely getting a quarter of the way in before Robbie yelped. “Ow, ow!” he cried. “Sportacus, no, please, it hurts too much..” tears welled up in his eyes. Sportacus gently hushed him. “It’s alright, Robbie, relax your muscles. It’ll be okay. That’s why we did the warm-up.” 

 

Robbie took a deep breath, listening to his words, and ever so slowly lowered himself down to his girth. He bit his lip and knit his brows, relaxing his muscles as much as he could. Sportacus reached forward, tenderly kissing Robbie. “Just go at your own pace,” he said lowly. Robbie placed his palms of Sportacus’ thighs behind him to support himself, lifting his hips and arching his back and lowering himself down again ever so slowly. His heavy breathing quickened as he began to get used to it, starting to go a little faster. His whimpers eventually turned into moans, and he began to speed up. Sportacus smiled as he saw Robbie enjoying himself. “There you go,” he said under his breath, holding Robbie’s hips and matching Robbie’s pace. It wasn’t long before Robbie was gripping anywhere he could to to brace himself, his pace far outrunning his frequent moans, whimpering Sportacus’ name without realizing it. His legs and abdomen began to burn as he thrust his body up and down, and he soon lost the ability to form words and could only pant. His right hand lifted to grip his own member and match the pace he was going, further adding to his unintelligible noises of pleasure. This only added to the pleasure of the elven athlete, who soon found himself rolling them over, gripping Robbie’s body and thrusting as fast as he could go, often losing rhythm and purely going off of what made Robbie yell the loudest. Robbie gave out one final scream of Sportacus’ name as he reached his climax, soon followed by Sportacus. They both reached as high as outer space, slowly coming down as the euphoria ran off.

  
Sportacus lay next to Robbie, pulling him close and kissing his cheek. Robbie still panted, and leaned into Sportacus as he caught his breath. “So..” Sportacus whispered, panting a little as well. “How’s that for exercise with a reward?” Robbie looked into his eyes. “I think we need to set up a workout schedule.” Sportacus smirked. “Of course,” and kissed his lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to request a writing or drawing, please message me here or on tumblr: taintedsportscandy


End file.
